


Guilt

by RhymePhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel understands what Dean needs, even if he doesn't speak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the final scene of 5.10

Loss wasn't unfamiliar to Castiel. Despite Heaven's vastness, he understood its profundity to those his Father created. To them, dead was forever. They lived in fear of it, and lashed out in anguish against it.

Dean, however, stood motionless with his eyes fixed on the fire. Castiel tilted his head, and found that if he listened closely enough he could hear the torment within Dean's soul.

"You are blameless," Castiel stated.

Dean shook his head.

Castiel didn't give him an opportunity to protest; he simply walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"Don't let go," Dean whispered in answer.


End file.
